Coming out
by LivElRocks a lot
Summary: Just a quick AO one shot. They may be in love, but Olivia is tired of Alex hiding who she is.


**I own no one but m own people**

**A/N This is just a one shot, I have no clue why I decided to write it, it just popped into my mind and I wrote it in like 20 minutes. It's actually really corny. But enjoy. **

Olivia's apartment

"Olivia will you just open the door?" Alex cried out.

"No, go away" Olivia said angrily.

"Look I'm sorry about today, I shouldn't of said what I did now will you please open the door?" Olivia sighed angrily before getting off her couch, went over to the door, and opened it.

"There, I opened the door, now get out."

"can I come in?" Alex asked softly. Olivia scoffed

"why not, since your sure as hell not coming out." Olivia walked back into her apartment and Alex followed.

"Liv I'm sorry okay" she said shutting the door behind her. "it's just, you know I can't let anyone find out."

"I didn't ask you to march in a damn parade Alex. All I asked was that you let me tell Elliot, my partner and best friend about us and you freak out. In fact I believe your exact words were 'no! I can't have anyone know I'm a, well, uh you know! do you know how bad that would be for me?' " Olivia said in high, falsetto voice mimicking her. Alex rolled her eyes then walked up to her

"Liv, I can't let anyone know about us, I love you more then anything in the world and you know that, why do we have to go confess it to everyone?"

"Everyone? since when did one person become everyone?"

"It's not just Elliot Olivia" Alex replied angrily "he'll let it slip to one person, who'll let it slip to another, and pretty soon everyone in the entire precinct and my office will know we're together."

"Why is that such a big deal!" Olivia yelled "we're dating, oh my god call the FBI!"

"I'm worried about you Liv, I mean most cops aren't exactly friendly to gays."

"Oh thats bull shit and you know it. The only reason your refusing to tell anyone is because it might cause a scandal. Alex Cabot, once blue blood ADA now lesbian, what has the world come to?" Alex glared at her

"why are you acting like this?"

"why are you acting like this! I love you and your pushing me away"

"how the hell am I pushing you away? because I don't wanna grow a mullet and pronounce that I'm, you know.

"Your gay! it's okay, you won't get some disease from saying it!" Olivia paused a moment and looked down a little upset "or from saying your with me." Alex sighed then went up to her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Olivia, I love you okay, I love everything about you. Your smile, your lips, your body, your mind, your personality. Do you understand that your the perfect women for me? I'm just afraid that people won't accept me because of who I love." Olivia broke the embrace and took Alex's hand.

"Sweetie they will accept you. The whole squad knows about me and nothing has changed at all, except now me and Elliot check out the same women."

"Your different though, your a cop and your a female, people expected you to be gay. It's not fair and it's not right, but people expected it. I'm the rich, young, blond ADA. People will hate me for it."

"Alex no one will hate you, how could they? you are too beautiful." Alex chuckled then rolled her eyes. "I'm serious, Alex no one will hate you. So can we please let people know about us?" Olivia asked a little desperately.

"No, I'm sorry Liv, I just can't let people know we're dating." Olivia nodded then forced herself not to cry in front of her.

"fine, then I guess I can't let myself date someone who is to ashamed of admitting who she is."

"Olivia I-" Alex began but Olivia interrupted her.

"Maybe you should just go" she said walking over to the door and opening it. Alex looked at her for a brief second, letting tears form in her eyes before she walked out over to the door.

"I love you Alex" Olivia began softly "but I can't date someone who won't admit to anyone else that they're in love with me."

"But I do love you Olivia, I loved you since I first laid eyes on you" Alex said softly.

"Thats not enough though, I have to know that your not ashamed of being with me, I have to know that you'll stop being so paranoid to even hold my hand when we walk down the sidewalk, I need to know that you'll stop saying 'oh me and my friend will just order now even though my date isn't here yet' I'm sorry Alex." Alex let a tear fall down her face before she walked out the door. Olivia closed it, before letting out a sob and slid down the wall, sobbing.

Precinct next day

"Whats going on?" Olivia asked seeing the large crowd of people looking at her desk.

"Either you did something really good, or your girlfriend did something really bad" Elliot told her. She gave him a confused look before she pushed her way through the crowd of people and saw what they were staring at.

"Oh my god" she said softly, seeing a rather large bouquet of roses on her desk. She went up to them and took the note.

"read out loud?" Olivia quietened seeing that on the front of the card. She shrugged then opened the card and did what the sender instructed. "Olivia I'm sorry. Not just for yesterday but for everything over these last few months. I want to be with you so bad, and I want others to know how much I want to be with you. I-"

"am so in love with you that it's practically bursting to come out of me" Alex said coming up to her. There were some surprised murmurings around the precinct and one rather loud "I knew it!" but Alex didn't seem to care. Olivia turned towards her and got slightly widened eyes.

"Alex what are you doing?" Alex shrugged then grinned at her

"I thought that it would be kind of like those romance movies you like so much, you know where one person gets a note and reads it out loud and then the sender finishes it and then theres that huge giant kiss in the end."

"But, I thought you didn't want to come out of the closet" Olivia said softly

"Liv I'm willing to come out of anything for you. I realized last night that I never want to lose you, and that by keeping this amazing relationship to ourselves, it wouldn't be fair. I love you Olivia, more then you will ever know." Olivia forced herself not to cry as she smiled.

"I love you too, I always have." They grinned at each other before Alex pulled her into a long, romantic kiss.

"Damn, I'm glad I didn't call in sick today" Elliot said jokingly. Finally after about a minute they released the kiss and continued to look into each others eyes.

"I love you, and now the whole world knows that I am." Olivia felt a blush rise to her cheeks

"I love you too Alex, you have no idea how much." This time it was Olivia's turn to pull her into a kiss and this time the precinct erupted in applause.

"All right, lets get back to work, Olivia and Alex love each other, everyone lived happily ever after, we still have work to do" Cragen said. The crowd just mumbled a little disappointed before going back to there jobs.

"I have to go, I'll call you later okay?" Alex said softly to Olivia. Olivia nodded then grinned at each other

"thank you, you have no clue how happy this makes me." Alex just shrugged before pulling her into a kiss again.

"Come on, hate to interrupt the happy couple but we need to get back to work" Elliot said going up to them. They released the kiss then grinned sheepishly at each other before Alex left the precinct with Olivia looking after her.

"So" Elliot said almost happily as Olivia sat down at her desk. "I take it that your happy?" Olivia just looked up to him and smirked.

"Happy? you have no idea" she said, a smile never leaving her face.

**Wow, I think that may be the corniest, cheesiest, sappiest thing ever to appear on this site. Review please. **


End file.
